A Possessed Singer
by katie207
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a singer with no love experience.Will Natsume change that?LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

I so do not own GA!

Natsume:She speaks the truth...

Me:That is so...true

Natsume:Thought so...

**Mikan's Pov**(she's 14)

I was so tired after my concert.I lived by the name Hikaru Izumaki."Narumi-sensei,come over here."I just exclaimed."He sweatdropped anime-style."Yes Hikaru-chan?".I flipped my phone open and demanded"What does this mean?".Still sweat-dropping anime-style he said."Oh that's a invitation to perform at Gakuen Alice.".My eyes widened"Gakuen Alice?"

_~Flashback~_

_"Mikan,hurry!"My mother were running away from the elementary school principal.I felt really guilty to just leave my friends,espically Hyuuga,special star,alice of fire.I only had one momento of him,his alice I hear a gunshot and I see my mom on the floor,blood oozing out from her back."Mother!"My eyes ,no,no,no! Why!Why!."Mikan,...I ...want you to...be a...singer..." She mumbled._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

At Alice Academy **Hotaru's Pov**(14)

I twitched the whole first period hearing this:"Oh,did you hear?Hikaru Izumaki is peforming at our school today!EEEEEKKKKK!" or "I so love her music!". That's it,whenever people talk about her,they better be reeady for my BAKA gun.

**Normal Pov** At The Stage In the Greenfield By The Gate

Mikan felt a knot in her stomach."Otou-sama,how am I gonna peform in front of people I left without goodbyes?" Narumi-sensei patted her head"Just sing like how you'd sing if you were alone..." Mikan nodded.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was wearing a black silk dress with silver chains.I had my hair up like a half-moon(half of hair in a ponytail and half of hair down).I as so I really be able to sing?

**Narumi-sensei's Pov**

I annouced."Give it up for,Hikaru Izumaki!"The crowd's impact of screams almost made my ears bleed.I notice in the back of the crowd was Hotaru,Natsume,and Ruka.I smiled a your-gonna-like-what-your-gonna-see smile.I see them twitch a if-its-bad-you're-dead look.

**Mikan's Pov**

Well mother,wish me good luck.I thought. I walk onto the stage and I see Natsume,Hotaru,and Ruka in the back of the crowd.I flinch,why are they here?Well it's a good thing I put on makeup to cover my appearence.I open my mouth hearing the crowd scream and sing:

_"_ _Broke my heart down the road_

_spend the weekend sewing the pieces back on_

_ Friends and thoughts pass me by_

_walking get to boring when you learn how to fly_

_Not the homecoming kind_

_take the top off who knows what you might find_

_ Won't confess all my sins_

_ you can bet I'll try it but you can't always win_

_ Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me_

_ I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_ never made agreements just like a gypsy_

_ and I won't back down cause life's already bit me_

_ And I won't cry,I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me_

_ Cause I'm a gypsy_

_ I can't hide what I've done_

_ Scars remind me just how far that i've come_

_ To whom may it concern_

_Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt_

_Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me_

_ I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_ I don't make agreements just like a gypsy_

_ and I won't back down cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry,I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me_

_ Cause I'm a gypsy_

_And I say,hey you,you're no fool_

_ If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes_

_ People fear what they don't know_

_ Come along for the ride,oh,yeah_

_ Come along for the ride,ooh_

_ Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me_

_ I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_ never made agreements just like a gypsy_

_ and I won't back down cause life's already bit me_

_ And I won't cry,I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me_

_ Cause I'm a gypsy"_

I'll make the second chapter another time!

For now...Ciao!Oh and review what you like about this is my first Good comments ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!I do not own GA

Natsume:Shut up or i'll burn your hair

Me:Eeep!

Mikan's Pov

I smile as everyone was cheering when I finished the song.I go backstage chuckling at the sight of Hotaru,Natsume,and were speechless."Hikaru-chan come over here."I sighed when Narumi-sensei called my stage name."These kids want to know how you became a singer at such a young age."As I see them I flinch,I growled and punched Narumi-sensei's face and ran away.

Narumi's Pov

What the fuck?Why'd my daughter do that?"Sorry kids,just ask me one question and I'll ask her." The kids thought up of one well actually two"Does she have an alice?If she does,will she go to this school?" They asked at the same time."Okay I'll ask her." I sighed

Mikan's Pov

I hear my stepdad's voice."What do you want gay dad?"I said seriously."The kids asked if...*huff*...you will go to the...*huff*...academy." he panted.I sighed."Sure"

Tomorrow

Narumi's Pov

"Everyone,there will be a new student in class today"I said.I heard whispers about if it was the idol."Hikaru-chan please come in"

Natsume's Pov

"Tch"Like I'd care about that idol.I mean seriously,she was nothing like my 's too bad she had to leave the academy.

Mikan's Pov

I walk in and I hear squeals.I twitch and my eyes widen when I saw Natsume.I knocked out of my trance and said"As you all know,my name is Hikaru alice is S.E.C. its means Steal-Erase-Copy and another is nullifecation.I'm a special star."Narumi-sensei said"Hikaru-chan you can sit next to Natsume-kun."I flinch back again and regained my focus.

I walk to the seat next to Natsume and hear mumbles or tiny squeals.I plop myself down and just sit there quietly."You know that's where Mikan sat a few years ago."I hear Natsume whisper to me.I whispered to Natsume in his ear"I'm actually...Mikan Sakura."He flinched back."What?How?" I chuckled and explained."Just look into my eyes and see if you can tell it's me."

Natsume's Pov

I mean I was surprised but when I looked into her eyes I couldn't see Hikaru Izumaki,I saw Mikan Sakura,the girl I loved for many years and never forget about.I hear her say to me"Just don't tell the others about this,okay?I followed my mother's rule:To be a were her last words."I see a little tears coming from her eyes.

Mikan's Pov

I walked up and whispered to my stepdad"I can't take it anymore,I have to be alone to do it."As I was crying I run out of the classroom.I sat down under the sakura tree I sat under when I was 10-11 years couldn't you let me take the shot?I cry more and take out a knife.

Narumi's Pov

"Class,if you're wondering why Hikaru-chan just ran out of the classroom was so she could slice herself on the arm."

Natsume's Pov

Me and Hotaru shot up when he said 'slice her arm'.We ran out of the classroom into the field.I looked where'd I actually find her:the sakura tree she used to talk to me ,I found her,but she had already smeared some of her arm blood on some sakura petals.

Me and Hotaru shout"HIKARU DON'T DO IT!" I see her jumped down from the tree and ask for a ,Imai's brother came in time and healed exclaimed"So you're Hikaru Izumaki,huh?" He said when he was he went away,Hikaru pointed the knife near her neck.I exclaimed"Don't do-" I hear her chuckle.

Mikan's Pov

I chuckled because it was a joke"Don't worry Natsume it was a joke." Then all of a sudden,I see Hotaru cry and point her BAKA gun to shot it and I dodged it by bending down backwards so it hit my hair a little.

I continued chuckling and say"Come got to go back to class."

Katie207:Don't worry I'll make more.

For now just Read&Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:*doing a dance***

**Natsume:What the fuck are you doing?**

**Me:THIRD CHAPTER!WOOO!**

**Hikaru:The person doing that dance does not own GA**

Mikan's Pov

As I walk into the room, I twitched at Narumi-sensei. How dare he tell them? No matter, I'll deal with him later. I lower my head so my bangs covered my face. "Narumi-sensei, I need to talk to Nastume, Hotaru, and Ruka. I think it's best they know now than later.". "Sure, Hikaru-chan..." He looked confused. Ruka got up from his seat and walk towards me. They followed me out the classroom. "Natsume, you already know my secret, so Hotaru, Ruka, I have something to tell you guys." I kept my head down. "You guys know Mikan-chan, correct?". They replied."Yeah." "I'm actually her." I said going outside to the field and looking at the sky. They gasped."No way you are Mikan-chan". I take out a rag and wiped my face clean and I hear more gasps and I chuckle." See? Just don't tell anyone about this okay?" Hotaru handed out her hand."Fine. 500 rabbits for not telling anyone." That's my Hotaru, always greedy for money. I hand her the money. "Thanks." I say. It's a good thing I had an emergency makeup kit like the one I used to hide my appearence.

Hotaru's Pov

I actually felt happy for her. She wanted to chase her own dream and here she is: A Newborn Singer. I run to class along with Natsume and Ruka. God dammit. Class please be over soon.

Mikan's Pov After Class

"Hikaru-chan your room will be next to Natsume's, okay?" My stepdad says. "Fine" I sighed. Well, he was married to my mom and made my mom happy. I walk into the room and set my clothes in the closet. Meh, I'll deal with the other stuff later. I hear a knock on my door. I opened it, and in leaped Hotaru right into my arms.

I hear her say "Hikaru, why didn't you tell me earlier?". I sighed, smiled, and patted her head. "Hotaru, I didn't tell you because I thought you would tell everybody. If everyone knew, I wouldn't be able to spend much time studying or hanging out with you, Natsume, and Ruka-pyon." I hear her sniffle and then let go. "Really?" I smiled in agreement. "Wanna help me organize my room?" I say. "OH MY GOSH! Sorry Hikaru, I got Technical class! See ya later!" she screams sorta medium tone.

I close the door and start hanging my clothes in the closet, put my makeup set in the drawers of the vanity, place my panties in the chest drawers, place all my shoes in the closet, and place all my CDs and photos on a shelf. Good thing there were 5 shelves and long ones too. I looked at one of the photos. It was my mom and Natsume's mom together like best friends. Another one with me and mom together.

I felt tears coming up. I look away from the photos and go take a shower. I was so tired after a long day. I turn the water off and dry mself. I looked through the hangers for the perfect one: A black T-shirt with a pink flare on the lower left corner. White and cozy sweats with red bunnys on them. My hair was still wet, so I didn't drying it.

I had a music radio bought with me with the most popular and hip japanese songs including mine on it. I turned it on and I began jumping on the bed. Then all of a sudden I hear a knock on the door.

Natsume's Pov at 6:00 p.m.

I knocked on Mikan's door. She opened it and my eyes widen. She was the most beautiful girl I've seen. I knock out of my tance. " Hey Hikaru, can I come in for a sec?" I hear Hikaru say."Sure. Come on in." She opened her mini the hell did she get that?

Without looking at me, she asked coldly "What do you want Natsume?". Then she got out a bottle of milk and sipped in down. She sat down on the bed next to me. "Um...Would you like to um... stay at my room for the night?" I blushed a little. This will really ruin my reputation as someone who never gets embarrassed.

Surpisingly, she said "Sure." Than she chugged down the remaining milk and got up. She gave me a glance and stated"Meet me here at 8:00." Then she threw out her bottle and stood in front of me. What was she doing. My eyes widen as she went for my, no, not lips but kissed really close to it.

Then I saw her hand. A crimsom alice stone was in her hands. Wait, did she just copy my alice?

Mikan's Pov

I smile as I felt a alice stone drop in my hand and then I backed off. I chuckle at the sight of Natsume's widen eyes."Come on Natsume. Go get ready." I say as I pat his back. He got up and left. When he left I smiled at the red stone in my hands.

I decided to put it on the shelf next to my CDs."Shit. Now I have to dry my hair." I sighed to myself._ I wonder if he knows Persona is my onii-san and that I'm also an actress called Hishira Yamato.___I thought as I chuckle.

I looked out my window. My eyes widen as I saw my 2nd best friend on the school's field of grass."Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun!(Shugo Chara(I do not own Shugo Chara either))" They look up to my window with their confused eyes. She says hello with a very joyful smile. He says hello with a smirk.

Amu's Pov

I was walking to the school Gakuen Alice with Ikuto. Then we hear a voice from the school that sounded familiar! It spoke_"Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun!"_ I looked up to the window that the voice came from. I smiled as I saw Mi- I mean Hikaru-chan from the window.

Ikuto's Pov

I see Hikaru from her window. Wow, I wonder how she and her charas(Shugo Chara-Do not own Shugo Chara) are like?

Mikan's Pov

I jumped out the window and run to Ikuto and Amu, they were finally here! Oh, and so are Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru(Shugo Chara)! I leap to them to hug them. They patted my head and I purr. Wow, what a cat I am, like Ikuto.

"Hey, Hikaru-chan, did you miss us and this TAIYAKI(snack with creamy stuff inside from Shugo Chara)!" Amu demanded bravely."Nya!" I meowed with twinking diamonds as my eyes. Then I saw Utau-chan and Kukai."Utau-chan, Kukai-kun!" I say with a little tears coming from my eyes while running to them. They were shocked"Hikaru-chan?". I smile hello to Iru and Eru and Daichi(Utau, Kukai, Daichi, Eru, and Iru from Shugo Chara).

I asked them eagerly."Guys what are you doing here and what are your alices?" I hear them chuckle.I cocked my head and ask"Eh? What's funny?" They continue chuckling and finally say."We'll tell you in class. By the way we are in your class!" All of a sudden, Kimoku and Lolly(My OC Chara) appeared and greeted every Chara here.

"I'll go tell Naru." Good thing I still had and hour left.

Narumi's Pov

I see Hikaru-chan run up to me and say."Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau...*huff*...are coming...*huff*...to this class. Please introduce them with me tomorrow and let them stay in my room for today." I smiled and nodded a yes to her.

Mikan's Pov

I run back to my 4 friends and say"Narumi-sensei says you will be introduced tomorrow and for tonight to sleep in my room." They nodded in agreement. I had only ten minutes left! Good thing I wasn't covered in sweat.

I got into my room 5 minutes with the 4 friends before Natsume came and knocked on my door"Oi. Polka-Dots. I'm here" I twitched when he said that."One moment." I replied. I motioned my 4 friends into my 2 beds:One for Amu and Ikuto and another one for Kukai and Utau. I popped a blue cotton candy dum-dum lollipop ito my mouth and opened the door again.

Natsume's Pov

"Oi. Polka-Dots. I have a wound on my chest." I spoke. It was a trick. "Huh? Where?" She was confused. Perfect."Come closer." I demanded. She edged closer to me and I pushed her closer to me to my chest. I heard chuckles coming from her two beds,

Ikuto's Pov

"It's so wierd. He used my trick that I did on you." I whisper to Amu and bite her ear. I see her blush and I chuckle

Natsume's Pov

I opened my door to my room. She walked in and looked around." I can sleep on the couch if you want the bed." I said concerned. "_Darling..."_ How the hell did she do that? Or did she copy Narumi's sensei's alice?

**Natsume:That was so lame!**

**Mikan:**_**Aw...darling are you critizing my friend's hard work?**_

**Natsume: Of...course...not**

**Me: Ok! wierd...RxR**

**Natsume: Or I'll burn your hair**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:*still doing the stupid dance***

**Natsume:WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!**

**Me:*kicks Natsume in the crotch*Take that you mood killer**

**(PLEASE STAND BY AS GAKUEN ALICE DOES NOT BELONG TO KATIE207) **

Mikan's Pov

I laugh when I saw Natsume look away and blush a little. "No I'll sleep on the couch." I replied. Good thing I brought my own pillow and banket." Say Natsume. I gotta tell a something." I ask. "When I was 10 years old Jii-san died. I never changed when I was with him. Then I came to this school and met you. I said to myself 'Hey maybe change is really so bad after all. Natsume, you were the one that changed my life." I felt him smile.

Then I drifted off to sleep. During the night, I tiptoed back into my room. It felt creepy in Natsume's room, like he was going to do something to me. "Hey, are you guys awake?" I whispered. Good no sound. I slipped into one of the three beds that no one was in.

The next morning, I felt something hugging me towards them and I was facing the other way. "Oi. Ikuto, seriously get out of my bed." I tried to wiggle free then I heard a familiar voice. "What are you talking about I'm not Ikuto or whatever his name is." Shit! He followed me here?

Natsume's Pov

I get out of the bed my Mikan was in. It was time for class. I twitch at the thought of that gay dude's voice. Well I walk out of Mikan's room and into class.

Mikan's Pov

I waited till Natsume got out of my room. "Everyone. Wake up." I commanded. No answer. When I was sure Natsume was in class, I shook Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, and even the charas awake and and said."Please sleep some more..." Then yelled."MY ASS! GET UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLES!". That woke them up and they grumble."Hikaru, let us sleep more. Shit! Today we're being introduced right!" I yelled."YES, NOW GET UP YOU LAZYBUMS!"

Narumi's Pov In Class

"Class, today we're having 4 new students. Hikaru-chan please come in." I say to the class. Sumire raises her hand and says"Hikaru-sama isn't new!". I reply"Yes Yes you're right Shouda-san. But Hikaru-chan isn't here to be new today. Please, annouce the new students Hikaru-chan."

Mikan's Pov

"I would like to welcome Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, and Hoshina Utau." I say to my class. I twitched when I heard squeals about how hot Ikuto and Kukai were.

Amu's Pov

"I'm Amu Hinamori. Special Star. Alice of Human Pheromone and Pesonality and Appearence change(might not be an alice)."

Ikuto's Pov

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Special Star. Alice of Human Pheromone, Pesonality and Appearence change, and Levitation."

Utau's Pov

"I'm Utau Hoshina. Special Star. Alice of Vocal Pheromone and Pesonality and Appearence change."

Kukai's Pov

"I'm Kukai Souma. Special Star. Alice of Agility and Pesonality and Appearence change."

Mikan's Pov

"I'm Hikaru Izumaki. Special Star. Alice of Steal Erase Copy, Nullification, Human Pheromone, Pesonality and Appearence change, and Vocal Pheromone."

Natsume's Pov

_Polka had that many alices? How? _"Hn." I said. I see Hotaru and Ruka and they were shocked too. The gay says" Since there is 4 new students and a row of seats for 17. Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Hikaru-chan can sit in a row." _Polka is changing her seat?_

All of a sudden, I see a purple head, 3 blond heads, a orange head, a green head, a brown head, and a black head(black head is me) walk in.

Mikan's Pov

I see Naghiko, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi(All these are from Shugo Chara), yay they brought their charas, Ichigo, and Kashino(These two are from Yumeiro Patissiere), hope they brought me sweets. Then I see my 3rd best friend, Yukihara Ichigo. "Hola, everybody!" I run up to hug them. "Hello, Hikaru-sama!" They all say together.

"Will you guys introduce yourselves?" My dad says to them.

Naghiko's Pov

"I'm Naghiko Fujisaki and Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Special Star. Alice of Cooking and Personality, Appearence, and Voice Change(not an alice)."

Tadase's Pov

"I'm Tadase Hotori. Special Star. Alice of Human Pheromone and Personality and Appearence Change." I hear girls call me 'prince'. I chara change and say" I am not so small like a prince! I am a king! HahahahahaHahahahahaha!" I accidently do do a desk flip on a dangerous kid.

He squints at me with his red eyes. I back away slowly then run back to the front of the classroom.

Rima's Pov

"I'm Rima Mashiro. Special Star. Alice of Boy Pheromone and Personality and Appearence Change." I smiled using my alice on the boys.

Yaya's Pov

"I'm Yaya Yuiki also known as Yaya-chi! Special Star! Alice of All Animal Insticts and Personality and Appearence Change." I changed into spoiled baby mode and everybody just laughs.

Kairi's Pov

"I'm Kairo Sanjou. Special Star. Alice of Fast Cutting(may not be a alice) and Personality and Appearence Change." I push up my glasses.

Ichigo's Pov

"I'm Ichigo Amano. Special Star. Alice of Cooking... Owww... What did you do that for Kashino?" I rub my head.

Kashino's Pov

"I'm Kashino Makoto. Special Star. Alice of Cooking." I say. I look at Amano and smile. I go down and kiss her cheek. I feel her blush and I chuckle.

Yukihara's Pov

"I'm Yukihara Ichigo. Special Star. Alice of Cooking, Human Pheromone, and Personality and Appearence Change."

Narumi's Pov

"Okay, you guys can sit all together with Hikaru-chan." I say to the new students. "Class, I have an annoucement. Today, 6 idols are gonna do something special tomorrow, so get up early tomorrow to see the concert.

**Me: Yeah! Shugo Chara and Yuemeiro Patissiere characters introduce!**

**RxR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:WOO! 5 5 5 5 chapter**

**Natsume: Your crazy and GA doesn't belong to katie207**

Mikan's Pov

I woke up way early to practice for the show. I knock on my friends' doors. I see them ready to go." Just give me a second." I say to them surprised. " Sure." The idols say. The idols were Ikuto, me, Amu, Utau, Nadeshiko, and Yukihara. I went to change and came out in my black silk dress with silver chains, I looked on my bed and screamed, I had 2 eggs on my bed?

Kay, just calm down. Wait a minute, I see one of them crack. Out comes a new Chara and it says." Yo Hikaru, I'm Yuki!" I see the other one come out and say " Hika-" I chuckle when Yuki kicked the other chara. Just like Eru and Iru. " Ow!... Anyways I'm Kaito!" The chara says.

I asked them what they were her for. Yuki says." I'm your dream to be a free alley cat!" Well I did want to be a little like Ikuto. Kaito says." I'm your dream to be better at sexually harassing people!" I say." Anyways let's go." The 4 charas say." Woo!"

Yoko's outfit was a black bikini top and red bikini bottom, black and red hair in a ponytail, black sexy boots, one cat ear is black and the other one is red, and her tail was white.

Kaito's outfit was a blue scarf and a black robe, black pants and brown shoes, and had red hair. Kimoku's outfit was a white buster, a pink belly gem, a frilly silk sexy red skirt, black high heels, pink hair in a hairdo like X-Dia's hair style( Shugo Chara) and black ribbons to tie the hair.

Lolly's outfit was a chef's hat jacket with a red hankercheif around the collar, white pants with a red apron wrapped around them, brown hair tied low.

Utau's, Ikuto's, Amu's, Nadeshiko's, and Yukihara's Pov

As Hikaru walked out of her room, our eyes widen. " Hikaru, why do you have 4 charas now?" We ask. She says." Oh. This is Yoko and Kaito." and the 2 charas say." Yo!" We chuckle to see that Yoru and Yoko were flying to each other, eyes with twinkling stars in them, and they were nuzzling each other.

Mikan's Pov

" Okay! Let's go!" I say.

_At The Private But Soundproof for now Stage Ikuto's Pov_

" Okay I'm first, Nadeshiko's second, Amu's third, Hikaru's fourth, Yukihara's fifth, and Utau's last." I say. Then Hikaru added in." Then we all sing a song together!" We practiced till the show

" Okay, are you students ready! Well, give it up for Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" I hear that Narumi dude say. I said. " My Heart: Unlock! Chara Nari: Death Rebel!". I go on stage with my violin and open my mouth and play:

_kokoro madowasu NOIZU _

_furikiri hashiri dashita_

_toumei de tsumi no nai _

_hikari mezashite_

_karada wo nagareru _

_omoi ga nani iro demo_

_unmei no SHINARIO wa _

_kimesasenai sa_

_seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni_

_shibari tsukeru _

_kubiwa wo hikichigitte _

_motto jiyuu na sekai e_

_kanashiki ai no MERODI _

_yodomu machi ni tadayou_

_iyasenu kizu wo daite _

_daremo naiteiru_

_yokubou me ga kuranda _

_iyashii kyoudai na kage_

_te mo ashi mo daseya shinai _

_namida nagasenu MARIONETTO_

_umareta hoshi no na no moto _

_hikisakaretetta kizuna_

_karappo no yurikago ga _

_munashiku yureru_

_mujaki datta _

_tooki hi no maboroshi wa_

_hi damari no you _

_mijikai yume no naka de _

_yasashiku ore wo naderu yo_

_obieta kimi no hitomi _

_kegare shiranu houseki_

_setsunai netsu wo yadoshi _

_mune ni tsukisasaru_

_ittai nani no tame ni _

_mune de tsuzukeru no darou_

_yakusoku yori kirei de _

_tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru_

_Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)_

_kanashiki ai no MERODI _

_yodomu machi ni tadayou_

_iyasenu kizu wo daite _

_daremo naiteiru_

_orokade mudana arasoi ni _

_itsuka owari ga kuru nara_

_uragiri no MARIONETTO wa _

_kono mi sasageru _

_inochi to tomoni_

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare... _

_motto jiyuu na sekai e..._

When I finished singing, I saw X-Eggs come out of some didn't effect anyone who already had charas like Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Ichigo, Kashino, Amu, Nadeshiko, Naghiko, Utau, Yukihara, and Hikaru. We need more if we wanna find the Embryo.

Nadeshiko's Pov

I get into Nadeshiko personality and change my hairstyle and said." My Heart: Unlock! Chara Nari: Yamato Mahime!". I also worked for Easter. " Now give it up for, Nadeshiko Fujisaki!" The gay dude said. I walk up on stage and open my fan and sing:

_futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo_

_isogi hashide doko e iku no_

_kaze gasotto mado wo tataki_

_tooi kuni no tabi e isaou_

_sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne_

_nakanaide _

_yubikiri shiyou _

_kitto aeru wa_

_hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa_

_horori chiri yuku no ni_

_hanare gataki omoide wo _

_hitori nagame teita_

_deai wakare mata deai_

_hito mo meguru keredo_

_kimi to sugosu kono toki wa_

_daiji na kakaramono_

_zutto wasurenai wa _

Amu, Utau, Hikaru, Yukihara, and Ikuto went to cover me as I got ready for Naghiko. I took off my hair tie, and said." My Heart: Unlock! Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!" and the people who were covering backed off as I ' pushed' them away and continued singing:

_itsunomani oto na ni naru _

_kimi mo boku mo kawatteku_

_ima ijou shiri taku naru_

_are mo kore mo suki ni naru _

_zutto sono mama de ite _

_negau kedo_

_boku wa boku wo_

_sagashi hajimeru _

_suki na mono ikutsu datte_

_atte mo kamawanai_

_sunao ni kanjiru kokoro_

_taisetsu ni shitai yo_

_donna boku mo boku datte_

_mune wo hareru you ni_

_itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa_

_yuruginaki omoi wo _

_hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa_

_chigau katachi dakedo_

_minna atsume te tsunagereba_

_hitotsu no yume ni naru _

_itsu no toki mo kawaranai_

_hana no utsukushi sa yo_

_furikaereba furusato wa _

_yasashiku kaotteru_

_itsumo matte iru yo_

_koko de mata aou ne _

When I finished singing, I saw more X-Eggs appear. I smile and get off stage.

Amu's Pov

I nod to my 4 charas then they nod back. Suddenly Kiseki came up to me and made me say. " My Heart: Unlock! Chara Nari: Amulet Princess(not a real transformation)!" Then Kiseki said." For your song you should fit the part for a real... um... princess or queen!" I nod with a smile and walk up to the curtain and sensei said." Give it up for, Amu Hinamori!" I noticed Tadase come up to me and say. " Good Luck, Amu-chan." At least he didn't know I was working for Easter. Anyways, I go up on stage and sing:

_kimi no tsuku tame iki_

_fushigi na mahou mitai_

_hajimari wo yasashiku_

_nee sasayaite_

_mayoi no yori hikaru ringo_

_hitoku chikajireba_

_doki doki tomaranaku naru_

_suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni_

_toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS_

_GARASU no kutsu niau kashira_

_daijoubu odorou_

_naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo_

_mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS_

_sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni _

_niwa no kinitsu naida_

_reiji ni naru made _

_mitsumetete atashi dake wo_

_kimi ni iu hito koto_

_mimi made akaku saseru_

_hanabira no negai wa_

_kaze to asobu yo_

_ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu _

_abukuni natte mo_

_kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai_

_koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa_

_shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS_

_ikitsugisae KONTORORU _

_dekinai kurai ga ii_

_risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na_

_deai nano SECRET PRINCESS_

_honto wa zutto kimi no koto _

_sagashiteta no kamo ne_

_reiji wo sugite mo _

_wasurenai konya no koto_

_SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni_

_odoroku no SECRET PRINCESS_

_chikai no KISU me wo tojitara _

_hoppe tatsu ne rareta_

_omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de_

_niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS_

_kono HAATO iru kareta toko de_

_honjitsu wa oazuke_

_asu mo yume no naka _

_mou ichido wo aishimashou_

I finish singing and see X-Eggs in the air. I go off stage and smirk.

Mikan's Pov

I was next. I notice Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Yoko, Iru, Eru come up to me and say. " Come on. Let's Character Transform!" I nod. " Okay! My Heart: Unlock! Chara Nari: Cheerful Heart!" I look down. " Whoa... Is this Ran's Chara Nari with me?"

I was wearing a gold and pink bikini top, a baby pink 3 inch cardigan, gold short shorts with a hot pink stripe and a hot pink heart on one leg, I had my now red hair down with gold streaks, I had a clear pink sports shader with a hot pink heart with a couple of white feathers on the two sides of it on the side( look at pictures amulet heart), and and pink and gold sneakers.

I hear Ran say inside me. " Yep! Now come on we gotta go!" I hear Narumi-sensei say. " Give it up for... Hikaru Izumaki!" I hear the squeals of boys and girls behind the curtain. I go up on stage and I hear mumbles... Anyways, I open my mouth and sang:

_Ohisama NIKO NIKO (SANII DEI)_

_Sora ni wa niji iro (KYANDI)_

_PARASORU kuru kuru (Mawashite)_

_Amaku hajikero yo (MERODI)_

" Ran! Switch with me!" I hear Miki say. " Chara Nari: Colorful Spade!" I say but quietly so nobody could hear. My hair was baby blue with rainbow and gold streaks. I was wearing a sky blue art hat( look at pictures of amulet spade) with a dark blue spade with a couple of white feathers on the two sides, a sky blue and gold bikini top, a light blue armband with a dark blue stripe and a dark blue spade on its arm, light blue lace hand glover, dark blue short shorts with a light blue stripe on each leg and a light blue spade was on one side, dark blue and light blue striped socks connected to my shorts, and purple boots.

_Gosenshi no chizu hirogete_

_Jiyuu ni egaku SUTOORII_

_PIANO no oudanhodou_

_Ichidan tobashite (DO MI SO DO)_

" It's Suu's turn now ~ desu!" I hear Suu say. " Chara Nari: Cutie Clover!" I say quietly again. My hair was green with gold streaks and in pigtails, my head wear was a frilly head band with a green clover with a couple of white feathers on the two sides, a puffy light green maid's outfit with a frilly white apron( see pictures of amulet clover) from the front to the back, light green lace hand gloves, white thigh-high stockings and green strap shoes with gold ribbons on the top.

_Naitari warattari okottari_

_Ironna kimochi ni naru no_

_Osette hottoshite nemutakunatta_

_Aa ishogashii_

_Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO_

" Hikaru-chan, let me release your radiance!" I hear Dia say. " Okay! Chara Nari: Shimmering Diamond!" I say quietly. My hair was pink with orange-yellow and gold streaks and in two thick pigtails, I had a cream colored headband with a orange-yellow diamond with a couple of feathers at the two sides, ( this is just like amulet diamond's outfit... sorry for the copying) a outfit just like Amu's Amulet Diamond, and Amulet Dia's shoes.

_Ii mono mitsuketa (RAKKII)_

_Hitori jimeshitecha (RONRII)_

_Wake aeba kimi wa (SUTEDII)_

_Itoshii mainichi (RABURII)_

" Royalty will get you anywhere! Let's go, commoner!" I hear Kiseki command. " Sure... Chara Nari: Royal Queen!" I say quietly. I was wearing a princess crown and my now curled hair was brown with gold streaks and in a pontail, I was wearing a frilly silk red salsa dress( the dance!) with black silk underneath, black lace hand gloves, a frilly red armband with a black stripe and a red queen crown on the sides and each arm, and black Amulet Fortune shoes( see pictures of amulet fortune).

_Shousetsu no maka hamidashi_

_Omoi afureru RABU SONGU_

_Jinsei ni RIPIITO wa nai_

_Utai tzuzukeru yo (I LOVE YOU)_

" Let's go Hikaru ~ nya!~" I hear Yoko say. " Sure! Chara Nari: Lovely Lynx!" I say quietly. My curled hair was black with red and gold streaks and in a ponytail, I had one cat ear black and the other one red, I was wearing a black and red bikini top, a leather jacket, black short shorts( see pictures of dark jewel shugo chara) like Utau's Dark Jewel ones, my cat tail was black and had a section of red on ( the section of red had a white heart on the middle) the tip, and I had sexy black leather boots.

_Deatte chikazuite kiminatte_

_Ironna kimi wo oshiete_

_Kuttsuite KENKA shite mata nakanaori_

_Kasaneru tabi ni_

_Kagayaku KARAFURU HAATOBIITO_

" Hikaru-chan! Let's go!" I hear Iru say. " Okay! Chara Nari: Dare Devil!" My hair was blond, straight, and let down, my eyes were red, my head wear was a black hat with a silver chain and little blackish red devil wings on the sides, I was wearing a black bikini top, a black leather jacket, same short shorts as Lovely Lynx's but red, blackish red devil wings behind my back, black boots with gold chains, and those black fighting gloves that go up to your fingertips.

_Hashitte korogatte hito yasumi_

_Atashi rashiku mae ni susumou_

_Mitsukete odoroite kandoushite_

_Sekai ni hibike_

_KARAFURU HAATOBIITO_

" Hikaru-chan let's chara naru!" Eru said to me. " Mm! Chara Nari: Truth Angel!" My hair was blond, straight, and let down, my eyes were blue, my head wear was a white hat with a gold chain and little cream colored angel wings on the saides, I was wearing a white bikini top, a white leather jacket, same short shorts as Lovely Lynx's but white with a gold belt, creamish pink angel wings behind my back, white boots with gold chains, and those black fighting gloves that go up to your fingertips but white.

_Naitari warattari okottari_

_Ironna kimochi ni naru no_

_Nayande norikoete onaka ga suita_

_Aa ishogashii_

_Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO_

I finished singing and see a ton of X-Eggs in the air, but not most of them.

Yukihara's Pov

I was getting ready for my part. My chara, Lulu, came up to me suggesting we do character transform and I agreed. " Mm! My Heart: Unlock! Chara Nari: Pretty Princess!" I run up to the curtains as I high five Hikaru. " Give it up for, Yukihara Ichigo!" I hear the teacher say. I run up on stage and open my mouth to sing:

_houkago oshaberi _

_yuuyake no nioi_

_ano koto yorimichi_

_nanigenai furishite _

_kitaishiteiru no ne_

_shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban_

_suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen_

_ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa _

_marude kyoumi ga nai nante_

_honto wa me mo awase rarenakute_

_moshimo honto ni watashi o _

_suki da nante iu nara_

_omoikiri warawasete misete_

_hajimete shitta wa _

_fushigi na kimochi ne_

_ano ko mo watashi mo_

_minna dare datte _

_DORAMA no HIROIN_

_himitsu no DAIARII _

_mune ni shimatteru_

_mukae ni kuru _

_itsuka wa ROMANSU_

_yuuenchi no kanransha _

_ichiban takai tokoro de_

_kowai wa kiei risouna koe de_

_chiisaku naru machinami wa _

_chirakaru omocha hako mitai_

_doushite watashi o suki na no?_

_ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa _

_marude kyoumi ga nai nante_

_honto wa me mo awase rarenakute_

_moshimo honto ni watashi o _

_suki da nante iu nara_

_omoikiri warawasete misete_

I finish singing and of course, I see X-Eggs. Now for the ultimate weapon. Utau Hoshina.

Utau's Pov

I was getting ready to character change with Iru but Dia came to me and said. " Utau-chan, I'm sorry I left you before. Can we do the character change again for the concert?" I nod and say. " Sure, Dia." I was wearing my " Black Diamond" Indies band outfit( look at pictures of black diamond) and I put my sunglasses on. The teacher called my name. How irritating he was. I open my mouth and sang:

_Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete_

_-Anata no hoshii mono-_

_BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku_

_Ooki na koe de sakende mite_

_Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni_

_Hajimeyou sekai wa_

_Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru_

_Sou kimi no te wo totte _

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni_

_Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO _

_Furueru te de inori wo sasagete_

_-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-_

_Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane_

_Namida datte nagasenai _

_Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo_

_Kesshite kusshinai_

_Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru_

_Mienai chikara ni sakaratte _

_Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?_

_Mayotteiru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru_

_Subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO _

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni_

_Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

I see the whole audience's X-Eggs come out. " Amu, Nadeshiko, Hikaru! Now!" They ran up to the stage to me. we did the four hearts of the humpty lock and said. " Negative Heart! Lock On! Full Bloom!" The X-Eggs purified and I saw the unmarked pure white egg, the Embryo.

I looked at Hikaru, Amu, and Nadeshiko and nodded and they nodded back. We push the ground and jumped up to the Embryo. We tried to grab it but it flew away. " Awwww... Oh well let's go back." Amu said. We flew back just in time for no one to see.

Natsume's Pov

What was that? I felt something strange in my heart. Oh well. I walk to my dorm and hear someone say. " Muri( i think that means impossible)." I turned around and see black eggs with a white X floating in the air. The X-Eggs, well i think it is, released a lot of power. I casted a ball of fire in my hands and the X-Eggs didn't care. When I was just about to throw it at them and destroy them I hear people say. " No! Natsume! Stop!" It was the female idols. It was Hikaru, Amu, Nadeshiko, and Utau.

Mikan's Pov

I sensed X-Eggs near Natsume and warned Utau, Amu, and Nadeshiko. We ran to Natsume worrying he might destroy them. " No! Natsume! Stop!" We said to him. He looked at us confused. " My Heart: Unlock!" I said.

Utau's Pov

Hikaru was character transforming so I should too. " My Heart: Unlock!"

Amu's Pov

We weren't letting him get away with it. " My Heart: Unlock!"

Nadeshiko's Pov

He should be punished for trying to hurt the dreams of millions of kids. " My Heart: Unlock!"

Natsume's Pov

What were they doing saying those ridiculous things.

Mikan's Pov

Yoko was my partner for the transforming now. I continued the transformation by saying. " Chara Nari: Lovely Lynx!"

Utau's Pov

Eru was my partner. " Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!"

Amu's Pov

Dia was my partner. " Chara Nari: Amulet Diamond!"

Nadeshiko's Pov

Temari was my partner. " Chara Nari: Yamato Mahime!"

Natsume's Pov

Such ridiculous things they are wearing. Wait! This is the Personality and Appearence Change? They looked so different...

Nadeshiko's Pov

" Yoohoo... X-Eggs would you mind to dance?" I told the X-Eggs. They all hatched. I guess they got irritated. They got angry and formed into a giant X-Character. It started to blow its X-Power at us, but just in time someone said. " Holy Crown Special!" It was Hotori-kun! " Are you guys okay?" He asked. We said yes and he walked away.

I opened my fan and started dancing. As I was dancing, the X-Characters went apart blushing. They hand to be gathered.

Mikan's Pov

" It's my turn! Sardine Chase!" I say. I poofed flying sardines around the groups of X-Characters. They freaked out as my cat instincts told me to chase the sardines and I did. It did round up the X-Characters thouugh.

Amu's Pov

The X-Characters kept saying. " Muri, muri, muri, muri, muri." I was getting tired of it. I finally said. " What's so bad about all of your dreams?" They gasped as I continued. " If you guys say like: My alice isn't good enough or I'm not as good as a person as I seem. Well if you keep on chasing your dream or wish, you can succeed it!"

Man, I am really going to get a sore throat. They gasped in realization. " Utau-chan! Now!" I say to Utau.

Utau's Pov

" Angel Cradle!" (music of angel cradle) I said. The X-Characters went to their normal bodies. I saw Hyuuga-kun on the ground sleeping. We all chuckle.

**Hooray for long chapter!**

**Sorry for the unrealation of the main story**

**RxR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: *kisses Natsume's cheek* ohiyo! this is chapter 6!**

**Natsume: *blushes* You know GA doesn't belong to you...**

**Me: I know!**

Natsume's Pov

I watched the 4 girls cleanse the X-Characters. One girl had used something on me that had made me fall asleep. When I woke up, they were in front of me in their usual clothes. " Are you okay? Natsume?" I hear Hikaru say. " Yea... That was cool... what you guys did earlier." I was blushing.

Mikan's Pov

When I heard Natsume saw us I say with my eyes color change to red and my bangs covering my face. Then suddenly Ikuto and Yukihara came next to the gang. " Guess we've been found out, huh?" Ikuto said. " Guess there's no help in denying in.". I whisper to all of them and they nod. Their appearence changed.

Ikuto's Pov

What Hikaru said to me was Natsume wouldn't tell anyone because if he did, he would have to kiss Hikaru's other self goodbye. My red dyed hair was blue now and my red eyes were now blue too. My violin appeared in my hand too.

Naghiko's Pov

I untied my hair and my purple eyes were now golden honey colored. My spear from Temari's chara appeared too. If it was okay with Hikaru-chan, then it's okay with me

Amu's Pov

My dyed purple hair was now pink, and my red eyes returned to gold honey colored. I had Suu's whisk and then there was a evil twinkle in my eyes.

Yukihara's Pov

My brown hair was now black, and my purple eyes were now red. My charas were Kyomori and Tsuki. Kyomori was the dream of being more evil like and Tsuki was the dream of being more angel like. I had claws appear from Kyomori's side.

Utau's Pov

My devil's spear appeared. Guess there's no help keeping something from someone that saw us.

Mikan's Pov

My brown hair was now black and red, cat ears black and red, and eyes black and red. Claws like Black Lynx were connected to my arms and a scythe appear in my hands. " We work for Easter, a company who takes X-Eggs from millions of people and cleanse them for the Embryo. You can join by asking our director and having a chara." I say.

" A chara? What's that?" Natsume said. Then all our charas came out and said. " Guardian characters is like a miniature you. They are your-would-be-self!" Natsume asked. " What was that?"

I sighed. " If you didn't have a egg born or don't have a guardian chara, you can't see them. I also sense that you have your own egg in your body." Then I hear someone else say something, then I realize, it was Lulu De Morcerf. " I know your dream, but it'll be impossible and hopeless for you. You might as well consider yourself lost."

Natsume's Pov

A blond head came up to me showing me a red necklace. I was dazed so I put it on. The girl said. " Just do what you wanna do!" Then a red egg with a ? mark ate me and spit me out. " Chara Nari: Fire Dream!" Wow? This is a character transformation, but I can't control myself! " Fireball Party!" I shouted throwing fireballs at them.

They all said. " My Heart: Unlock!"

Mikan's Pov

" Chara Nari: Sexual Harasser!" Oh my god! This outfit is too embarrassing. My partner was Kaito.

Utau's Pov

" Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm!"

Amu's Pov

" Chara Nari: Amulet Diamond!"

Naghiko's Pov

" Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

Ikuto's Pov

" Chara Nari: Black Lynx!"

Yukihara's Pov

" Chara Nari: Bad Heart!"

Tadase's Pov( where did he come from?)

" Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!"

Amu's Pov

" Tadase-kun you came." I said. " Of course Amu-chan, I came to protect you guys." Tadase said.

Mikan's Pov

" What are you guys laughing at?" I asked embarrassed. " Your outfit." They answered chuckling. My outfit was a very revealing black and white bikini top, a dark blue leather jacket, black flats with a ribbon on the tip, black and white checker hat, black eyeliner and red lipstick, dark wash blue daisy dukes, and red cherry earrings.

" This is sooooooo embarrassing. But I guess it can't be helped right. _Yoohoo Natsume."_ I fly up to Natsume and seductively say. " _Darling..."_ Then I bite his ear. I chuckled when I saw him blush. " That move is called Blushing Bite." I say.

Utau's Pov

While Natsume was distracted by Hikaru, I say. " Nightmare Lorelei!" Butterflies just hit Hyuuga and he gets pushed back. " Fujisaki! Hurry!" I say, but it was too late. Hyuuga already said. " Flame Storm!" A whirlwind of fire came swirling to us. " Holy Crown Special!" Tadase said. A orange shield covered us.

Naghiko's Pov

" Yo! Hyuuga! Bet you can't catch up with me!" I taunted him. He growled and came running to me. I chuckle as I threw a blue spirit ball at him. He also fell down.

Ikuto's Pov

" Slash Claw!" I say as I slashed him back into the air.

Yukihara's Pov

" Rockstar Beam!" I say as my guitar shot a redish pink beam at Natsume. " Amu! Now!"

Amu's Pov

I hear Natsume say. " There's nothing I can do but cause trouble with my fire alice!" I twitched and screamed at him. " What's wrong with doing bad stuff with your fire alice, I'm sure there's good stuff you can do with your fire alice!" I stare at him as his eyes widen. " You can help start a campfire, save someone, and do magic!"

I hear him say. " Good things?" Then he was in a X-Egg. " Negective Heart: Full Bloom!" I say with the other girls doing it with me. He returned to normal and he passed out.

Mikan's Pov

" Come on guys let's go, he'll wake up pretty soon." I say as we change into our normal forms. Then I saw my mom. " Oka-san?" She said. " Mikan-chan, I love you." I rub my eyes and she was gone. Guess it was illusions. I really miss her. I stand still crying a little.

" Hikaru! What's wrong?" Ikuto and Utau say. " I-It's n-nothing. I-I just m-miss O-Oka-san." I smile with tear in my eyes. I wipe them away and walk towards my room. " See you guys tomorrow."

**Me: That's it for chap. 6**

**Natsume passed out**

**Mikan: I miss my Oka-san!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Horray for Chapter 7!**

**I do not own GA!**

Mikan's Pov

I wake up the next morning finding Natsume sleeping in my bed next to me. " Oi! Natsume get out of my bed." I tried to smack him awake but it didn't work. " Mikan... I... love you. " He mumbles. I blush as he said that. I smiled and moved a piece of raven black hair out of his face.

" Well! Time to get ready! Your clothes are gonna be on that chair, you lazy sleepyhead." I teased him as I kissed him on the cheek. I shower and get ready and leave the dorm. " Let's go guys." I say to all my friends. " Yep!" They say back. We walk over to class.

I mumble to myself. " I hope he didn't wake up yet and see me changing, cause that would be embarrasing." Then Amu pulled me back when the others didn't noticed. " Yo Mikan... Have you and him had it yet?" She whispered to me. My face was red and steaming cause I was blushing so madly.

" N-No... Why you ask?" I whisper back. " Cause me and Ikuto have done it, and Kukai and Utau have done it." She whispered back. " Just kidding!" and then walked back with the others. I go back to my room and write a note to Natsume saying: _Yo Natsume! When you finished changing go back to your room!_

_At class_

_Hikari-chan... Oka-san? There was the voice again. Hikari-chan!_ I knock out of my trance and see everyone staring at me. " Hikari-chan, would you like to answer this problem?" Narumi-sensei said. " S-Sure... " I say walking up to the board. In the middle of writing the answer I felt really drowsy. I didn't have much power left.

" Is it too hard for you Hikari-chan?" My father asked. " No" I smiled and continue saying. " It's not too hard for me." I was light-headed so I say stuff without thinking. There was that sting in my head again. I can't take it anymore. All I see now is the board really blurry and that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

Narumi's Pov

In the middle of the answer, I noticed my daughter on the floor. My eyes widen as I hear gasps and murmurs about the situation. Then I see Sumire-san( she has a ' Hikari's Number 1 Fan' sticker on her uniform)run up to Mikan-chan and almost screamed in panic while nudging her a bit.

" Izumaki-san! Izumaki-san! Someone, get her to the hospital!" Sumire-san yelled. Then I see Natsume-kun, Luca-kun, and Hotaru-chan come up to take Mikan-chan to the hospital. Even Sumire-san went. I turn back to the class. " Now what you just saw is nothing of your concern. Please, Amu-chan, answer this question for Hikari-chan."

Gosh, I really hope my Mikan-chan is okay. That passing out has been really happening a lot lately. I'm gonna go check on her. " Class, I'm going to check on Hikari-chan for a while so". Then I hear cheers but then I continue. " So Jinno-san will be your teacher for now." Leaving when Jin-Jin comes into the classroom.

Then I run all the way to Mikan-chan's room. I slam the door open and exclaim. " Is Hikari-chan alright?" Then they looked all gloomy. Then Hotaru-chan muttered. " Hikari is going to be in this bed for a loooooooong while." Just hearing this almost made my heart broke. This never happened to Mikan before so there must be a reason!

Natsume's Pov

What happened back there? At the beginning of class Mikan was fine but now? I can't believe it, why couldn't she have told me before? Then I tell everyone in the room to get out and leave me and my Mikan some peace and quiet.

I mutter to her. " Mikan, please wake up. I can't live without you. Please... please, God..." I feel like I'm about to cry, for the first time. " Mikan... It's hard to say this but... I love you." I mutter again to her.

I take her hand and mutter. " Mikan, if you can hear me, move. Move a centimeter, move an inch, move a muscle. I don't care, I just want to feel you move again. Ple-." I stopped short as a miracle happened. Mikan squeezed my hand a bit but fell unconscious again and I sighed in annoyance. Mikan! Wake up already!

I go out her room and shut the door. " Let's go." I say in annoyance. I walk towards to the classroom. " What happened back there?" The gay dude muttered to me. " I don't want to talk about it." I mutter back. Man that guy annoys me.

After one step in the classroom, I hear a scream. It was coming from the hospital. I run back to the hospital with Imai, Luca, Sumire, and the gay dude behind me. When I get there, a familiar figure appeared before me. It was Mikan! She was in a different outfit though instead of her hospital outfit.

Instead of those beautiful hazelnut colored eyes she had, she had red eyes. Her hair was black, she had a scythe, her outfit was a black blouse, a black coat that seperated in the back, short shorts that were black and had a silver belt, and black boots. On the floor, I see a nurse on the floor, dead.

As I see the nurse on the floor, I hear the others gasp. Then I hear Mikan say. " Hmph. People who don't do their duty right deserve to die." Then she shattered the window and jumped out.

I say to the other guys. " Let's go." I say walking away. but in the middle of the way to our classroom, I hear a voice. I whispered to the other guys. " Go ahead without me." I sneak to where the voice was coming from. It was that Imai doctor guy. I hear him say. " There's no other way to get her out of that state."

Then I come out from hiding and say. " How? What's the way?" Then I hear the Imai doctor sigh and say. " She needs to be played her favorite song she ever sang... Eternal Snow." Eternal Snow? I know that song! I even know the lyrics! " I'll sing it to her!" I exclaim.

The Imai doctor said looking surprised. " How? She might kill you even before you sing it to her." Then I muttered. " I don't know but I know I'll sing it to her." I will definitly sing it to her. Then I ask. " Where is she?". Sakurano came and said. " Anywhere she kinda likes." My classroom! Jinno's teaching my class!

I say my farewells and run to my classroom. Please don't cause any trouble Mikan! Please! When I get to the classroom, my Mikan was already edging closer to a random kid in my class. Then I hear him exclaim. " Fine! Kill me, I don't care!" I'm sure Mikan wouldn't kill him. But she surprised me. She actually did kill that kid.

I rushed to sing her song. She noticed me and came walking towards me. I sing panicing:

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

Then I notice my Mikan cry a little, looking at her hands, and her eyes widen. This is going to work! I continue singing:

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

Then I see her hazelnut eyes come back to normal and her black hair was hazelnut colored again. She was still crying and looking at her bloody hands and walked up to the dead kid and kneeled beside him and caressed his face. " I did this didn't I?" She said still crying. " It wasn't your fault Hikari." I say to her.

" Still, I know I did this. I'm so sorry!" She cried more and she hugged the dead kid. " I can't live like this anymore!" Then she walked up to the window and opened it and crouched on the edge. No! No! Mikan don't do that! I say in my mind. " Don't do that! Hikari!" I exclaimed.

She said back to me still crying. " In order to get my other personality you guys just saw I must kill myself." Then I run after her to stop her but it was too late, she jumped off. Then I see that Ikuto guy have his blue cat ears and tail and run down the building side and grab her.

He flipped over to land on his feet. What a show-off. Then he pushed off the ground and land in the classroom. " Thank goodness I saved you." Ikuto said. " Get her back to the hospital." He handed her to me. I run back to the hospital and put her on her bed in her room.

" Thank god you didn't die." I mutter to her moving a bang that was misplaced back to its rightful place. When she wakes up, I'll say it right there.

**Stay tuned to the next chapter**

**RxR!**


End file.
